The quality of images captured by mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, continues to improve. However, due in part to the small form factor of some of these mobile devices, image blur caused by hand motion and/or object motion remains a challenge. Further, as the mobile devices become used more frequently in low light conditions, the cameras in the mobile devices often do not have exposure times long enough to compensate for the lack of light. In addition, the dynamic range of the cameras in the mobile devices is limited due to the shrinking pixel size in the image sensors. As a result, the quality of images captured by the mobile device may be less than desired.
Some existing systems use optical image stabilization (OIS) to compensate for movement. In such systems, the camera lens or the image sensor is shifted to compensate for camera movement during the exposure time. The camera lens or image sensor is mechanically driven by actuators such as voice coil motor or micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) built inside the compact camera module. Existing OIS systems are expensive, consume high power, and increase the size of the camera module in the mobile devices. In such systems, the mobile devices consume precious battery power and become bulky. Further, the existing OIS systems attempts to compensate only for motion blur caused by handshake, but not for motion blur caused by in-scene subject motion. Additionally, the existing solutions do not address pixel saturation in high light portions of the images.